User blog:StormieCreater/Fables of Cypress High (Fanfic)
Order: Me Create K9 Missette Part 1 "And...done!" 15 year old Patricia de la Rosa just finished wrapping a box to deliver to her parents. She sealed the top tight with tape and made her way to the mail room of her school. Her parents lived in down the block of her school, while she herself lived in the dormitory. Though, it wasn't always like that. Trish, for the first fourteen years of her life, lived at home with her parents and went to a humans-only school district. When her mother got a promotion at her job, Trish was forced to switch schools and attend Cypress High, a dormitory high school that was made for all species. The reason for that was that Trish lived in a city where many species are found. Monsters, aliens, anthropomorphic animals, and even humans like herself. Trish didn't like going to a different school, but after a while, she made great friends. After she dropped off the package in the slot, she met one of her friends in the cafeteria at a round table that she and her friends would always sit...close to the buffet too. Trish looked and finally spotted a pinkish humanoid with salmon hair in two pigtails and light blue eyes. She was known as Jamaica Andrews, or just simply Jamie. She waved energetically to Trish and motioned her to come over. "What took a while?" She asked in her bubbly tone. "Oh, I had to deliver a package to my parents." Trish replied, "The essentials just in case they ran out." "That's great!" Jamie exclaimed, then just babbled on, "I remember sending gifts to my parents. I really like how I wrapped them with love and send them away. Sometimes, I miss the package, but it's worth it when my parents get it! Did I mention that I love sending gifts to my folks?" Trish only heard half of that, but nodded as if she heard her, "Uh, yea. Sure" "Hey, guys" A hushed voice interruped them. It was a lizard girl with mint green skin, prussian blue hair with her natural carolina blue streak, chocolate brown eyes and just a few freckes on each cheek. She waved shyly as a strand of hair fell in front of her face. Her name was Azalea Stein. Her friends called her Aznis. Three more girls trailed behind her. One was a fashionale cat with blonde hair and blue eyes named April McFall. The other was a redhaired arctic fox with hazel eyes. She was Harley Lou. The last one was an athletic tomboy rock humanoid who had black hair and blue grey eyes. Her name was Teresa Horowitz, but preferred Reece, since her own full name sounded girly. The two greeted the four and they all sat together. They were all Trish's greatest friends who befriended her when she first came here. "Did you hear about that new boy band?" April mentioned while filing her nails, "They're all so hot! And Jamie, I found this really cute outfit at Fashionably Unique store, and I thought you would look adorable in it!" "Well..." Jamie replied, "Adorable is my middle name! Not really, it's actually fushia but I thought-" "Wait, boy band?" Reece interjected, "What about them?" "Well, the lead singer, Luke" April explained, "Put together this band and they are off the charts! I just LOVE this one song by them!" Then she started singing with feeling, "Girl, you know that I know you're sooo hot! And baby, you can tell I like you a lot!" Reece threw her hand over her mouth in disgust, "I think I puked in my mouth a little" April threw her hands on her hips, "Hey! It's a great song!" "Ah'm sorry, April" Harley added in her southern accent, "But if any boy sung dat tew me, I'd run off screaming" "Well, it doesn't matter if none of you like it,"April declared, "I like it just the way it is" "I think it's kinda catchy," Aznis quietly added. While the girls were talking about the song, Trish stared off into space. She had just seem the cutest boy in school enter the cafeteria and sit with his friends, a firefox named George and a tabby cat named Michael. He had emerald green skin and green eyes a bit darker than her neon ones. He wasn't the most attractive guy, but he was the cutest in Trish's eyes. He was Joseph McDavinson, Joey for short. Joey was Trish's crush. When she first came here however, Joey accidentally hit her with a basketball and caused her to dislike him. But, after he got her an ice pack and asked about her, she was on friendlier terms. The romantic interest sparked when Joey lent Trish his umbrella when it rained outside. He was pretty much the nicest kid in school, and Trish liked him a lot, though never had the courage to talk to him. "Earth to Trish", Reece snapped her back into reality. "She was starin' at Joey again" Harley explained. "Oh," April swooned, "You two would make a fantashious couple!" "Guys, stop it!" Trish blushed and waved that thought away, "I am no where near ready to confess my feelings to Joey. Besides, there are probably many girls that are more attractive than me" "That's right!" A sharp voice interjected "Me!" Trish looked and saw a lavender-skinned human with red hair and green eyes. She was accompanied by a brown haired, blue eyed mouse and a blonde, magenta-eyed flower nomad. They were Angela Henley, Monet Germain, and Trixie Hollister, the mean girls of Cypress High. Angela, however, was the meanest. "Why don't you leave her alone, Angela!" April scowled at her. "Yea!" Harley added, "You're new makeup makes you look like you have a diaper rash on the wrong end!" Angela growled, while Monet and Trixie tried to calm her down, "I don't need your sass, Harley!" "Yea, she doesn't need it!" Monet added "Yea!" Trixie called out, but then forgot what they were talking about, "Need what?" Angela rolled her eyes, then looked back at Trish, "You don't belong here, Trish. And soon enough, I'll convince this whole school you don't belong!" Then she left with her groupie following after her. "Don't worry about her," April comforted her, "If you ask me, she looks like she could use some of her own beauty tips" "Yea, you do belong," Reece added, "And we're gonna prove to this whole school" Part 2 Pauline's POV: I was just calmly reading mine and 1048's schedule. If you don't know who 1048 is, he's a robot I adopted. He's far too small to be on his own, so he's with me. I did a rare"puppy eyes" thing to the principal, which was useful but humiliating, because my ex, Brandon, and his BFF Christopher saw it. I was walking when suddenly Angela bumped into me. 1048 went down, but I caught him. "Oh, thank heavens..." I said. I looked at Angela. "I would be mad that my baby almost died because of you, but you're makeup's so heavy, you probably couldn't see me." I said. "Your "baby" is just some stupid robot." Monet said. I grabbed her by her shirt. "Talk about him one more time, and I'll have "a word" with you." I threatened, releasing her. "For real, why are there humans at the school? They don't belong here, and they know it." Angela said, walking away. I did not have a comeback, so I ran to mine, 1048's, Yu's and Patty's dorm room. Part 3 Rhonwen pinched the bridge of her nose while she stared down at her book. Today was awful for her. Her head was piercing with brutal aches, she failed her geology test, and had to study for another history test that was scheduled for the next day. How am I going to remember all this? She thought. As she continued testing herself on the chapter she had been studying in class, she heard a quiet knock on the door. Rhonwen stood up from her desk and walked over to the door. She turned the door knob and looked at Gormflaith, her friend. “Ah, there you are. I’ve been waiting for you.” Rhonwen said. Gormflaith gave a slight smile. “Now, what are you needing to study for?” “History.” “Ah, I see.” Gormflaith paused. “Isn’t that an easy class for you though?” Rhonwen gave her a dissatisfied glance. “You obviously haven’t seen my grades yet.” “Oh... Sorry.” Gormflaith shrugged. “Well, let’s get to it. We don’t have much time.” Rhonwen grabbed the textbook off of the dark, smooth desk and handed it over to Gormflaith. Gormflaith then asked her questions, which most of Rhonwen got wrong, but after sometime, Rhonwen gradually got her answers correct. About an hour had passed, then Gormflaith left and headed to her dorm. The studying sure had helped Rhonwen, but left her extremely tired. Her head still ached, so she decided to lie down on her bed. Tomorrow will be better. Part 4 Oh, how badly Lilly wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face. "Matt, call me little again and so help me-" She threatened, shutting her locker. "I'm actually considered pretty tall for an elf." Lilly reminded him. Matt held back a laugh. "Maybe you're tall in elf standards, but in real world standards, you're short, Lills. Plus what's wrong with Lil Lilly? It suits you." Matt chuckled. Lilly scowled and hit Matt lightly with her notebook. "It sounds like a bad street name. I would never in a million years want Lil Lilly as a nickname." Lilly took out her phone and checked the time, she had about 2 minutes before she had to get to her first-period class. AKA, the class she dreaded most, math class. "You have math first period, right? Man, that has to suck to get stuck with that as your first class." Matt said. "Thanks, that totally makes me feel better about it." Lilly rolled her eyes but laughed a bit. "It's not that the class is hard, it's just that the teacher is so boring. She literally rambles on and on the whole class!" She exclaimed. Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I've had plenty of teachers like that, I'm sure it won't be horrible. Just like, block her from your mind or something." He suggested. The bell rang, indicating for the students to get to their first class. "I'll try anything at this point." She grumbled. Lilly picked up her backpack. "See you later?" Lilly asked Matt. Matt nodded his head. "See you at the same time as always." He waved, before they both parted ways to go to their classes. Part 5 That day, Aznis was in art class with her favorite teacher, Mrs. Fushia. While she was talking about the color wheel, her friend, Heidi, passed her a note and a folded up poster. Heidi's emerald green eyes sparkled as she motioned to open the note. Aznis did so and it read: "I found this on the school walls. I also heard about what Angela is saying about humans. Take this poster to Trish immediatly after school. I think it will give her a chance to show that brat. Heidi" After school, Aznis dropped off her books by her locker and headed out to the froyo shop, where she and her friends liked to hang out. But just as she was about to, her face started turning red. He was standing there. Afendigo Fitzgerald, Aznis's longtime HUGE crush since Jr High. Afendigo, or as they call him, Finn, was one of the cutest boys in High school. He had black hair and the most cutest hazel eyes she'd ever seen. He was also shy and didn't talk alot, but often loved nature. What Aznis liked about him best is that when he's complimented, he tends to play coy and blush. Aznis's heart always stopped when he did that. However, she NEVER had the nerve to talk to him. Aznis tried to avoid talking to him by slipping past him stealthly, but when he turned around, she stopped in her tracks. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and coyly smiled, "Hi, Aznis" Aznis tried to say hi, but her voice came out as a squeak. She could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead and the back of her shirt. She smiled awkwardly, waved, and dashed off, leaving Finn confused. When she made it to the froyo shop, she heaved, "Hey guys! Sorry I was late" Her friends just started at her. Aznis adverted her eyes, feeling a little embarrassed. "So..." Harley finally said, "I guess you encountered Finn on the way out?" Aznis nodded and shyly brushed her carolina blue strand out of her face, "Lucky guess," She then turned to Trish, "Heidi wanted me to show you this" She unfolded the poster on the table and showed Trish. Trish gasped. It was a poster for the Cypress High film festival! All her life, Trish wanted to be a director or film maker. She always wrote scripts and plays. She also loved holding the camera and filming some of her own short videos. "I can't believe this!" Trish exclaimed, "This is incredible!" "Oh, this is sooo you!" April agreed, "You love making videos!" "Yea!" Harley joined in, "Especially the ones that seem so real!" "Ooh! Ooh!" Jamie was jumping in her seat, "You could make a film for the festival thingy and prove that humans are always accepted not just animals or monsters or humanoids but humans!" Trish blinked her eyes, then said, "Uh, yea that" "Plus," Reece added, "It will give you a chance to impress Joey" Trish lit up some more and blushed, "Hehe! Yea! Of course! I'm in!" Her friends celebrated as they hugged her. Meanwhile, a skeleton was roaming down the halls nervously. He clutched his scythe closer to him as he avoided the stares of his fellow classmates. Just then, someone blocked his way. He was a muscly wolf with brown hair and blue eyes. Brandon Smith, the hearthrob of girls and number one jock. "Well, well" He sneered, "If it isn't Averall Reaper! I hope you didn't accidentally kill the teacher this time!" "I," Averall stuttered, "I didn't kill the teacher at all!" "Well," Brandon gripped his cloak, "You shouldn't even have to! This is my school, and I'm not going to allow a son of the Grim Reaper take away everything. Get ready to pay for what you deserve!" But, just as he was about to punch him, a black thing grabbed his arm and pulled him back, causing Averall to be pulled back with him. Brandon was now staring into the eyes of Averall's demon sister, Everly. Her eyes were fiery red and her hand was filled with power. Brandon's pupils went small in shock. "Let him go if you wanna live" Everly demonically threatened. Brandon immediatly dropped Averall and ran away like a coward. "Wow, Everly!" Averall grabbed his scythe and heaved himself up, "You are so brave to help me out...again" "Well, brother," Everly explained, "That's the chemical reaction of the symbol of death and a Japanese demon. You're in good hands" "I hope so," Averall began to walk with Everly, "Ever since I came here, I've been bullied hard and mistreated" "Yea," Everly agreed "People mistreat you, but they're scared of me" "No surprise" Averall teased, "You do scare everyone" "Well," Everly put her hand on his shoulder, "Maybe these jerks will learn how to appreciate us and accept us for who we are, not just as death and a curse" Averall smiled, "Yea" Part 6 Arrow's POV: That demon girl is super cute! Dash keeps telling me I have a chance, but I'm not too confident. A girl and her robotic companion bumped into me. "Sorry 'bout that." she said. "It's alright!" I said. She and I went on our ways. Terry's POV: Angela and her friends are giving me really good stories for my new gossip blog. Everyone loves some good gossip, and I'm the guy to get it from. Because I'm quiet, people talk to me about... well... anything! They told me about how Everly, a demon, and the daughter of the Grim Reaper, threatened Brandon, how Arrow is in love with Everly, and how humans are an "atrocity" to the school. I published my work, proud of myself. TBC Category:Blog posts